


A Kitty for a Teddy

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Short Stories [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sleeping Habits of Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger doesn't know what to make of seeing Gaius dozing against the sofa using Rollo as a teddy bear, but Elle demands a photo and Rowen explains a most curious observation he has made since becoming Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia.</p><p>Just meant to be a cute ficlet as I procrastinate on other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitty for a Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the return of the real Milla and assumes that Ludger has gotten very close to Gaius, allowing him to feel completely at ease just being Erston around his friends.
> 
> This story assumes that when funds are tight Ludger just has the party crash at his apartment.

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia and Tales of Xillia 2 belong to Bandai-Namco.**

Ludger blinked as he felt Elle tugging on his suspeners and looked down at the excited girl. The man still wasn't sure why, but he adored just about everything about the little girl. If ever he were to have a daughter, he hoped they were like Elle.

"Ludger! You have to come see this!" Elle whispered urgently, now tugging on his leg instead. Ludger chuckled and finally rolled off his bed and followed the eight-year-old girl out into the main apartment. What the Spirius agent saw made him stop in his tracks. Resting against the side of the couch fast asleep with Rollo held lightly against his chest, was Gaius. Ludger had never actually seen the man sleep since the man always laid claim to first night watch. Elize was smiling uncontrollably apparantly she enjoyed the sight as much as Elle.

"I knew he liked cats!"

"Yes, his Majesty is very fond of felines. In Rieze Maxia it is a capital offense to harm domesticated animals." Rowen informed them as he looked fondly over at the sleeping king.  Gaius, while very mature and generally wise was also rather like a child at time. Particularly in how stubborn and clueless he could be. Gaius was akin to a younger brother to Rowen after truly getting to know the man some more after being asked to be his Prime Minister.

"Really?" Ludger asked, shocked to know that such protection was available to domestic animals anywhere really. It did make him seriously consider moving to Rieze Maxia to be honest.

"Yeah, though accidents are another matter. Say a child accidentally steps on a animal's tail for example, that kind of thing is excused easily. But if you neglect, abuse, or slay domestic animals it's up to 4 years in prison." Jude added as he entered the apartment with an armful of groceries. "I figured you'd still be sleeping so I decided to make breakfast after picking up some stuff. Leia and Milla are out shopping with Muset."

"Sounds good."

"Ludger! Do you have a camera?" Elle chirped, a determined look set on her small features.

"Yeah...why?"

"I wanna photo!" Elle replied excitedly. Ludger sighed, he should have known better. Though looking at Gaius, it felt like a betrayal of the trust they'd built to photograph the man when he couldn't say no. On the other hand, if it was for Elle he was sure Gaius would understand. Sighing, he picked up the camera and snapped the photo just as red eyes had opened minutely. The result was a photo of a sleepy Gaius and a startled Rollo trying to flee the flash.

Thankfully, Gaius did concede they were all helpless when Elle wanted her way.


End file.
